Coming For You
by TheDarknessIsTheLight
Summary: She took Nick, my Nick away. He was dying. I could have saved him. But she took him. And I now I need him back.


Coming For You

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Carrie Jones.**

**A/N: This is kind of what I think will happen in Entice. Maybe I should get around to reading it...**

Maybe she hadn't thought this though. Maybe she was best off forgetting him, forgetting the love of her life. That was a little melodramatic, even coming from Zara. But when her whole life had been turned upside down by a not so evil pixie king, what could she do?

As she made her way through the overgrown forest, she couldn't help but prepare herself for rejection. _No...Do not think like that Zara,_ she forced herself. She had been telling herself the same thing since she made that life changing decision. _Nick loves me._

Even though that may have been true at one point, she had to admit it may not be the case after he found out. She hoped they would never be over. Similar to losing her father, for all intents and purposes, losing Nick made her feel hollow again. Just breathing hurt without him. It was like whatever healing that had occurred since she met him just collapsed, and everything was in pieces again.

But she hoped that it wouldn't be different, and that she could still be his Zara, Deep down, she was certain that that wasn't possible anymore.

She wasn't his Zara anymore. She wasn't his human girlfriend. She was Astley's pixie queen.

A particularly difficult patch of vines protruded her way. One move on her part could move them, but she didn't want to use her abnormal pixie strength. Instead, she though it wise to flail her arms helplessly, almost as if in slow motion. She couldn't take it. _Nick won't want me anymore_, she thought, tears springing in her eyes. It was the one thing she wished to never happen again; get left behind by someone she loved. She fell to her knees.

"Zara...I'm probably the last one you want to hear from right now...but...he'll understand. Don't cry, pixie queens are strong, as are you," Astley said, helping her to her feet.

"What if I'm not? For all you know, I could be the weakest pixie queen ever," she said, wiping her cheeks.

"The fact that your usual brand of humour is back says otherwise. Zara, from what I can see, you'll be the strongest pixie queen ever." Although he was imitating her tone, his words were sincere. Still, she couldn't help but wonder is she'd be strong enough to handle more loss.

All the same, she nodded, directing her attention back to the overgrown path. To her surprise, it wasn't there. Instead, the majestic walls of Valhalla stood before her.

"He's in there?" It came out of her mouth like a question, maybe from the hope she still harboured that none of this was happening. But it was.

Astley's face was grin, "Zara...just remember, pixies have to be invited inside...so if whatever's in there doesn't want us in there..."

"You forgot about us," Cassidy said, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Zara looked up and could distinctly make out Devyn in eagle form. He circled the place a few times before making a landing.

"Nothing...no guards, nothing, that I can detect anyways," he said, looking pointedly at Astley. It was still clear that he didn't approve of spending times with pixies, and that hurt Zara. But he knew in this particular mission, he would need all the help he could get.

"I doubt there would be." Astley was keeping everything calm; it was obvious he didn't want any problems.

Zara took a deep breath as Cassidy climbed up the front steps. For a brief second, Zara forgot that Cassidy wasn't a pixie and the iron in the doorknob wouldn't hurt her. Still her hand hesitated and turned into a fist as if to knock.

"Wait! Should we knock? I mean who would possibly answer the door? That flying chick?" Zara asked. Astley and Devyn nodded.

"What should I do?" Cassidy asked, standing awkwardly with her hand to the door. As she moved to lean on it, it opened revealing the same dark haired woman that had taken Nick away. Zara's breaths quickened.

"Nothing. Elf, pixies, were, you are not welcome here," she said with an air of coldness.

Zara couldn't take it. _She took Nick, my Nick away. He was dying. I could have saved him. But she took him. BITCH._

At once Zara stormed for the door, forgetting that the woman stood safely within the house, beyond the doorway. The second Zara was in alignment with the door frame; she was shocked and thrown backwards.

Suddenly it was understandable why pixies tended to avoid it, because she was in pain. Pain from the door, from being so close to Nick, yet so far from his reach. Devyn bent down and helped her up, wiping her tears.

"Leave at once. Nick can no longer be amongst you."

They all looked up to where someone cried their names. It was Nick, peering out of the window.

"Zara!" He said one word, but Zara could feel all the emotion behind it: love, relief, longing, happiness, sadness.

"I knew you'd come..." he breathed, yet it was crystal clear to her pixie ears.

It was a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, except Zara desperately hoped no one would be dying at the end. It wasn't a play, it was their lives.

"I'll get you out." She said it firmly, because it was decided; she would get him out. _I will...I have to._

Zara hadn't even noticed that the woman was right in front of her now. The others made a move to protect Zara, but she was too quick. She held her by the throat, her hair twisting in the nonexistent wind, her eyes burned with cruelty.

"Little girl, don't meddle where you don't belong..." she whispered. Or it seemed like that, since Zara was blacking out. She fell to the ground, vaguely aware that the others were starting to fight.

_Nick...I love you. I'm coming for you._


End file.
